Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices can display images. Recently, flexible displays have been drawing attention.
Flexible displays include a flexible display panel which displays images. Flexible displays which include a flexible display panel that can be rolled or folded are currently undergoing research and development.